With the development of communication technologies, an environment where various devices are interconnected via a communication network and provide their respective services to a user is established. For example, home and office network systems are well established, and ubiquitous city business networks are being established.
A device included in such a network environment is likely to be shared by several users, rather than being used by only one user. Therefore, a user should go through a user authentication process in order to use a specific device.
However, since the user should go through a process of inputting an ID and a password every time he or she wishes to log in, there is inconvenience in starting use of the device. Also, when the user wishes to use files stored in his or her computer using another device, the user should go through a process of accessing the computer and then copying the files stored in the computer, which also may cause inconvenience.
The user wishes to access various devices in a network environment by performing a simple process. Therefore, there is a need for a method for a user to use devices connected to a network environment more easily.